Silly little DxS oneshot
by DPcrazy
Summary: Danny gets a blackmail picture of Sam.  How will she get rid of it? That is, if she can.


**This is just some silly little thing that popped into my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP! If I did, trust me, you would've known by now.**

* * *

"Danny, where's the picture?" Sam angrily interrogated.

"What picture?" Danny askeds innocently.

"You know perfectly well what picture. The blackmail picture of me in the…uhg…pink dress." She replied distainfully.

"Forget it Sam. There is no way I'm letting you get rid of that picture, it's too good of a blackmail photo to pass up." Danny said, annoying Sam only more.

"Why would you need a blackmail picture of me?"

"Just in case. Besides, there is no way you're getting that picture, it's safe and sound on my computer." Danny beamed.

The trio were walking home from school, Tucker was quite for once. He was too busy listening to the lovebirds argument. The reason for the argument was that Yesterday, Danny flew over to Sam's house to visit. He phased through her wall to find her with a sour expression on her face and wearing a pink frilly dress that her Mom had forced on her. She had her arms folded and glared at her Mom angrily. Seeing this as a great blackmail moment, Danny turned invisible so that she wouldn't notice him and took out a camra phone. He snapped a picture of the grumpy Sam before he had to leave so that he wouldn't reveal himself by bursting out in laughter. The next day at school (right now the present day), Danny had shown her the picture and she was none too pleased. She had deleted the picture from his phone, but he still had it in his computer at home.

"Sam, I think you've known Danny long enough to know that he'd never pass up this good of an opportunity." Tucker concluded, finally speaking up.

Sam only responded with a low growl, knowing that her friend was right.

Sam was still enraged as they walked into Danny's house and up to his bedroom.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Danny asked as if nothing had happened.

"Destroy that picture." Sam replied bitterly.

"Nastey Burger?" Tucker asked in reply.

Nothing was confirmed because at that moment, a blue mist escaed Danny's mouth.

"I'll be right back." Danny stated as he transformed into his ghostly counterpart and phased his body outside to face whatever ghost was attacking.

The moment that Danny left, Sam rushed over to his computer. Her fingers hit the keys rapidly before a passwrd box appeared.

"Paulina Fenton." She murmured as she typed the name into the computer.

"Access denied." The computer rand.

"Oh great, he changed it. Uhhh…Valerie Fenton." She repeated the process.

"Access denied." The voice sounded again.

"Here, let me try." Tucker pleaded.

Sam moved out of the way as Tucker sat down and typed something onto the computer.

"Access granted." The computer chimed.

"What?! What was the pasword?" Sam asked surprised.

"Sam Fenton." Tucker stated, causing Sam to blush madly and look away.

When she finally got over her embarrassment, she took control of the computer again and brought up the picture. She hit a button and the word 'Delete' appeared across the screen. At that moment, Danny entered the room again and caught a glimpse of the screen.

"Hey!" he shouted angrily. "What did you do?"

"Got rid of the evidence." Sam answered happily. A smile spread across her face.

"How'd you get the password? I changed it!" Danny questioned irritably.

Sam started blushing uncontrollably again and rushed out the door, leaving Danny with Tucker.

Danny stared at Tucker, expecting an answer.

"Well, I…ummm. (Sigh) It was kinda obvious…to me at least." Tucker replied.

"Did Sam see?"

"Uhhh…" Tucker stuttered.

"Oh, great!" Dany exclaimed sarcastically.

"Bye!" Tucker shouted as he ran out the door.

Once they were gone, Danny transformed back to his human self and removed a box from under his bed. He carefully opened the box and took out a photo.

"Did she really think I'd let this opportunity slip away like that?" He asked himself laughing. He was holding a copy of the blackmail picture.


End file.
